


Artwork for The Air that Angels Breathe by Keira Marcos (keiramarcos)

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So keiramarcos commented on my <i>Detour to Bethlehem</i> art and icon post:</p><p>
  <i>I could probably be seduced into writing wing!fic -- I sort of picture John with black wings though. ;-)-- and those sexy leather straps across his chest like that guy in X-Men. Just sayin'. ;-)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for The Air that Angels Breathe by Keira Marcos (keiramarcos)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Air that Angels Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/129374) by Keira Marcos. 



> wanted_a_pony noted one of my challenge art pieces was not posted to AO3 and linked to the associated story, so I went looking and found a few more, some quite old - like this one.

My reply: _I'm afraid I couldn't manage the sexy leather straps, but I do have your black wings!_ then she wrote the story!

Icon:  


**Midnight Wings**  



End file.
